Gated Community
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: The one where Letty is up for parole. AU. Warning: M for sexual situations.


_Title: Gated Community_

 _Author: SunflowersAnd Honey_

 _Summary: The one where Letty is up for parole. Warning: M for sexual situations._

 _A/N: Based on a prompt from latintrash over on tumblr._

 _Prompt: Letty is in prison and Dom helps her get out._

* * *

 _Dominic Toretto, Esq._

While the title would have been fancy, the work itself would have been a crime. Defending people who he couldn't be sure if they either committed a crime, or where as innocent as a newborn.

His career path, however, hadn't been much more, glamorous. Instead of defending them, Dominic, sat in a quaint office that he'd been allowed to furnish to his satisfaction, in the Twin Towers Correctional Facility for women in Los Angeles, as a criminal psychologist. While he normally bounced back and forth between the prisons, the hospital psych wards, and the asylums, Dominic had to admit that the prisons were the lesser of three evils. Still, he was around danger everyday, and that was really no way to live, but it paid well and he couldn't complain about his two-story condo in downtown Los Angeles. But, sometimes… just sometimes, it felt as though he were making money off of everyone else's pain.

"What's up, Dr. T?" A cheeky grin from the inmate in his doorway. Over her shoulder, a thin, yet muscular officer stood guard.

 _Ortiz, Leticia A. Inmate number C88411318._ Completely brilliant, undeniably attractive (despite the drab khaki prison uniform) and utterly cocky.

"Letty." Dominic smiled back. Almost a year ago, he'd come to work with the Latina, and every week, he found himself looking forward to his session with her. "Please, come in."

She shuffled in, not bothering to pick up her feet on the dark grey carpet, hands in her pockets. Dominic turned his gaze to the guard just outside his door. "Thank you, Officer Shaw. Could you close the door, please?"

Shaw looked between Ortiz and the good doctor as he did every week, silently asking if Dominic would be okay alone with a prisoner. "We'll be fine. I'll shout if I need you." Dom assured him, just as he did every seven days. Shaw nodded his approval and shut the door behind him.

"So," Dom turned his full attention onto the brunette sitting across from him, "I hear you have some good news."

"Well, doc, I'm up for parole." Letty turned in the ugly orange material chair so that her feet dangled over the left arm and her head rested on the other. She rolled her head to look at him with a faint smirk. "But I gather you already knew that."

"I did." Dom confirmed.

"And how does that make you feel?" She asked, mockingly.

"Well, now here I thought I was the psychologist and you were the inmate." He meant it as a joke, but the flash of hurt in her brown eyes was unmistakable. He'd known for awhile about her little crush on him. Most of the women he saw for sessions, did. Dom knew he was a good-looking man; he put in his hours at the gym. But, he was here to help, and that was all.

Yet he couldn't explain the pang in his heart at hurting Letty.

"Yeah, well, we all make choices, don't we?"

"And that's what we should talk about today. Your choices. The ones that got you here, and the ones that will help get you out."

"Meaning what? I should be repenting and saying three Our Fathers and like twenty Hail Marys?" She scoffed and swung her feet gracefully around, standing from the chair. Idly, she walked around his office as if she'd never been there, looking at the generic paintings and plaques on the wall. She walked around to his desk, picking up the yellow stress ball that he used in between long sessions.

"You're Catholic?"

"In theory." She tossed the ball into the air and caught it as gravity finished its cycle. Toss and catch, toss and catch. She walked back around the office until she was sitting on the hideous tangerine cloth again and swung her feet back around to rest on its arm.

"And in practice?"

"In practice, I'm not as forgiving as God says I should be." This time when she caught the ball, she looked over at him.

"Which is why you're here."

"No, doc, I'm here because I took a wrench to some drunk idiot who put his hands on my pregnant sister. And not for the first time, I might add."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"Oh you mean the _cerdos_ who come by, put him in the drunk tank overnight so he can sleep it off and come back the next day?" She rolled her eyes and tossed the ball into the air again. "I'll be sure to try that next time." And then caught it.

"Okay, fair enough." Dominic replied. "But if this wasn't the first time, why wasn't there an order of protection against him."

"There was. But what are you gonna do, throw a piece of paper at a belligerent drunk while he's waling on your sister? Come on, man. I thought psychologists were supposed to be smart."

Despite the dark topic, Dom smiled at the insult.

"And what's the point of this conversation, anyway. We've already been over this."

"I just want to see if your views have changed."

"Changed from what to what?"

He fought the urge to sigh at his patient. "Look, Letty. The parole board isn't going to want to hear the gruesome details. What they really want to know is whether or not you've been rehabilitated. If you feel any remorse about what you've done."

"So?"

"So, do you? Feel any remorse?"

"Would you?"

"I'm not the one in the tan uniform."

The brunette sucked her teeth and pivoted to sit in the chair properly. "Look, I'll tell the parole board whatever they want to hear. Truth be told, I feel a bit of remorse, but not for what I did to that prick. I'm pissed off at myself that I let the anger get the best of me. I missed my nephew being born. I missed his first step and I'm probably missing his first word. I have to get out of here before he gets so big that he doesn't even know who I am."

There is was, finally. Dominic had gotten past all of the cocky answers, vague responses, and down to the god honest truth. His brown eyes locked onto hers and for a moment, they communicated telepathically. Letty had once told him about her fears of going to bed here and never waking up, never being able to see her sister or nephew or even her mother again. She was only twenty-eight with her whole life ahead of her. But in the same breath, she'd told him that she'd rather die than admit she was wrong for beating her sister's ex-boyfriend nearly to death.

But now, it was a whole new ball game. Letty was feeling guilty. She knew that she'd handled things wrong, and she seemed as if she was willing to admit that to the parole board.

"Well, I'm here to help you get out of here. My opinion is highly respected with the board. And from what I can tell, in the year-and-a-half that you've been here, Letty, you've shown a tremendous amount of change, and promise."

Standing once again, Letty grinned, amusedly. "How do you know that I haven't just been manipulating you for the year that I've known you? Making you just think that I've changed so you'll write me a glowing recommendation?" She walked the short two feet to his chair and rounded it, coming to stand on his right.

"Because a manipulative liar wouldn't ask questions like that. They wouldn't want that suspicion brought on them." He looked up at her and smiled. "You want to be a badass, but deep down, you're really just a marshmallow. Nice try, though."

Letty grinned and leaned down, her hands resting on the arms of his chair, her voice taking on a dark, seductive tone. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Dom swallowed harshly, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion. It was strange, how even in prison, she managed to smell like lavender and chamomile soap. He looked up at her, masking his emotions brilliantly. He cleared his throat and shifted closer to the left side of his chair, resting his elbow there. "So, the board is going to want to know what you will do once you get out."

She shrugged, keeping her gaze locked with his. It was strange, this emotion he was feeling. His heart had started to beat just slightly higher than normal, and not out of fear. No, he didn't fear Leticia Ortiz. Far from it. But, the blood from his brain was quickly finding its way south.

"Well, what do you want to do when you get out?"

"So… many things." She rasped. Letty looked into his eyes for a moment longer, that cocky smirk still evident. Then, almost as if she were in a trance and someone had snapped their fingers and told her to wake up, her eyes flicked up towards the clock above the door and inhaled through her nose. Standing to her full height, Letty told him, "But that's a conversation for another day, doc."

Dominic looked at his watch and cleared his throat again. "I will see you next week for the parole hearing, then." He stood from his chair, willing away his erection. He stuck his hand out for a handshake. Letty looked at his hand before she half-snorted, half-breathed a laugh. Shaking her head in amusement, the Latina turned and shuffled out of the office, still not bothering to pick her feet up.

* * *

 _One week later..._

"Miss Ortiz, what have you learned during your time here at Twin Towers? Do you feel that you have been reformed in a sense?"

"Honestly, sir, yes I do. I look around and see that everyone here has hurt someone. I've learned that there is no such thing as a victimless crime. I hurt someone dearly and the year-and-a-half that I've spent here has been punishment enough. I have had nothing but time to think about the wrong that I've done and I only want to make amends. I feel that I have learned a valuable lesson while being incarcerated. While talking with Dr. Toretto, I've learned that I cannot allow my emotions to rule my actions. Plenty of people get angry, sad or frightened and do not lash out. And I should not have either."

The board of four members, five including Dominic, seemed to be eating up every word that she was saying.

"And, if given your freedom, what will you do with it?"

"Well, I'll start by getting to know my family again, and I have a secure full-time job at my family's garage doing clerical work. I would like to start taking regular counseling sessions for anger management and I just want to live out the rest of my days just being the best person that I can."

Three out of four of the members looked quite impressed with her. The other had kept his face passive throughout the entire ordeal. Letty, however, had always been good at poker, and if the shaking of his foot was any indication, he liked her as well.

"Well, we will consider your interview, take a vote, and you will hear from us in twenty-four hours' time." A gavel was banged and the interview was adjourned. Letty smiled, she had a good feeling.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

A knock sounded at Dominic's office door. He permitted the unexpected visitor's entrance.

"What's up, Dr. T?"

When he looked up from the paperwork he was signing off on, Dominic's eyebrows lifted, his face slowly lighting up.

"Letty." He breathed.

She stood in his doorway, that ever-present grin on her face. It was different, seeing her in a pair of skinny jeans and a black singlet as opposed to the khaki prison outfit. He liked this, the way the shirt clung to her breasts and sides, and fell loosely over the top of her jeans.

"Come in." He ushered her in with a wave of his hand and she entered, shutting and locking the door behind her. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

Her feet shuffled her over to his desk and around to the side of his chair. "I just came to say thank you. I read your letter of recommendation."

"Did you? I thought those were usually classified."

She shrugged. "I know a guy."

"Well," Dom steepled his hands, "how was the letter?"

"Oh, it glowed, for sure." She smirked. "What was my favorite part? Oh yeah, ' _and while Miss Ortiz regards herself in highly, she does not think of herself as omnipotent. She holds much power over others, and it is my personal and professional opinion, that if given the opportunity, she will gain control over herself._ ' She quoted.

Dom cocked an eyebrow.

"My question is, do I still hold a little power over _you_ , doc?"

He swallowed. Hard. She was leaning over his chair, giving him that look again, staring into his face with a predatory smirk. Instead of waiting for a response, she rose to full height and gripped the bottom hem of her tank top and pulled it off, exposing her bare breasts to him.

"Oh god." He groaned. This was beyond unprofessional. Letty could sense his reservations as she took his hands and placed them at the button of her jeans.

"You're not my psychologist any longer." She shook her head to reiterate her point and leaned down to press her lips against his. Just once.

That's all it took before something in him snapped and he smashed his lips back against hers, his fingers fumbling with her the button of her jeans. He got her pants undone and they were off in a flash. Their mouths never parted, the kiss only deepened as he stood up and she started pulling at the buttons of his crisp white shirt. Letty ran her hands across and down the bare flesh of his chest and washboard abs while Dom unbuckled his own belt and undid his pants. Taking her hand, he slipped it into his slacks and she freed his cock from the prison of his black briefs.

Dom shoved his tongue further into her mouth and Letty accepted it as she squeezed her soft hand around his erect member. He swallowed her squeal as he lifted her up onto his desk, completely ruining the paperwork his assistant had worked all day on. He lie her back, pulling her panties to the side. Kissing down her chest, Dom stopped to suckle on either nipple, squeezing one while the other was being lavished by his tongue and teeth. Letty groaned and placed her hands on his head as he kissed his way down, past her navel and to her overheated sex. She closed her eyes and her back arched at the first contact of his tongue on her clit.

"Shit." It had been a god-awful long time since she'd been with a man, and even longer since one had eaten her out the way Dom was. He devoured her as if he were a thirsty, starving man in the desert and Letty was an oasis. He stopped for a split second to remove her panties completely, before diving back in, burying his entire face in her mons. The higher Letty's moans got, the quicker his tongue worked, slipping into her wet passage before laving its way back up to her clit, and sucking hard.

"C'mere," she managed to moan. Letty pulled on his face until he gave into her command and brought his lips back to hers, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. "Inside, now." She whispered between kisses. Dom wasted not another moment, as he grabbed hold of his shaft and rubbed the crown of himself along her drenched slit. When he slipped inside, he was met with a little resistance, so he pulled out and pushed back in. Less resistance this time. And by the fourth stroke inward, Letty's body had welcomed his and they melded together perfectly.

"Too fucking tight." He groaned. They moved in a perfect rhythm, as if they'd been doing this dance together forever. Her channel wrapped around him tighter than anything he'd ever felt and Dom leaned over her, stroking in and out, giving her everything that he had to give, his pelvic muscle showing her button the perfect amount of pressure and attention.

"So good. So big."

They kissed, or rather a sloppy mesh of something that resembled a kiss, both too focused on the glorious friction that came with their union.

"Christ, I'm gonna come." Letty panted in his ear. Dom kept up his pace, upping the ante by squeezing her left breast and sucking on her neck. He knew he had her when body became taut and her moans stopped. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her hand slammed against his ass as she tried to pull him in as deep as he could go. Inside, she spasmed around his manhood, causing him to grit his teeth and his hips jerked, fucking her through one orgasm and straight on through to the next one.

This time, he was right behind her, grunting his pleasure, his back bowed and his hands gripping her hair tightly.

"Fuck!"

"Oh god!"

Spent, Dom's upper body collapsed atop of hers, though he made sure not to give her all of his weight. For a long while, they remained in that position, until Letty broke the silence first with a small breathy chuckle.

"We could've been doing this for a year instead of talking."

Dom laughed. "Yeah, but then you'd still be in that fucking," he found that he could say _prison_. It was strange that the place felt almost like an insult for her. So instead, he finished with, "gated community."

"This is true." She chuckled again. "This is true."


End file.
